


Friend Smuts

by PervertedAnimeGirl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Boys Kissing, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Smut, Spanking, Vibrators, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervertedAnimeGirl/pseuds/PervertedAnimeGirl
Summary: This is for all of my friends I know personally. They can give requests (one at a time) or I give them a surprise. I am going to make smut for my own satisfactory as well. I am not going to take request from people I don't know or any random people. These are all smut collections I am making. (Or they can also be fluff or innocent stuff.)But here is one exception. I will take one request from you guys once per month. Don't get too upset if yours didn't get picked.Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa and some of the OCs. There will be spoilers here and there. You. Have. Been. Warned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Friends), [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



**Leon X OC for a certain friend. I will not reveal his/her name, but this OC will be female and I will use Ashlin instead. **

It was the morning of Japan, and a girl from America decided to visit her childhood and best friend from a prestigious school in the whole entire world. Hope's Peak Academy. The thing is, she never even learned Japanese before so... she's basically doomed, so she has to look for an English sign at the entrance of the airport. Plus, she ain't a weeb that thinks they only say 'desu' or something. So in a land where no one speaks her language and it's completely new to her, the girl is just shitting her pants at the moment. The next moment, she sees one that says her name! She's saved! It says,  **"Welcome to Japan Ashlin!"**

So that's the basic story of how Ashlin got here. Now in the house of her best friend... she's bored as hell. On a bed in the guest room where his parents are at work till the next week, and his cousin out with her own parents on vacation. She ain't going to go out there to a Japanese environment without a translator! She's not that fucking nuts! Instead, she decided to troll her best friend. She grabbed her phone and begins to open to ChatBook to message her friend.

 **@TheMemester:** _What'cha doing?_  
**@LeonMemewata** : _Ashlin, I swear to god!_

Ashlin gave a playful pout, even though no one can see it. She typed into her phone.

 **@TheMemester:** _HHhhh!_  
**@LeonMemewata:** _Ashlin, we can go do something after I'm done. Please!_  
**@TheMemester:** _But. I. Am. So. BORED!_  
**@LeonMemewata:** _Is this what you came here for? To complain to your best friend?_  
**@TheMemester:** _You know me well, Babe?_

She always called her best friend 'Babe' since they were little. She actually had a little crush on him. WELL, she has a major crush on-. Fuck it. She has fallen. Fallen head over heals in **love** with Leon Kuwata ever since the girl became a teenager. And what makes this even worse, Ashlin doesn't really get the chance to see the red haired baseball player all too much. His parents basically has to work in Japan because why the hell not, she thinks while she's stuck in America with her dad and her sister. It's not that she doesn't love them, but she really wants to be with Leon. 

Now she finally gets to see him, but this is also in the middle of the school year. Ashlin's finally out of school, thank god. Yet Leon has 2 more years in his! It annoys her to no ends that she has to wait for her best friend and love interest to come back from school. She let out a sigh and looks back to her phone to see he hasn't responded yet. Ashlin typed again. 

 **@TheMemester:** _Babe?_

No answer. She gulps because usually, he responds to her quickly. Biting her lip, she sends that message again, and again until it became, "Leon?" No answer again. Now she's getting really worried. It might'v been that he's hanging out with her friends, right? Wait, even if he does hang out with his friends, he still responds to her. _'Don't tell me... he's hanging out with... that bitch!?'_

Why the hell does he want to hang out this that blue haired demon?! She almost accidentally killed him once, but if it wasn't for him trying to calm her down, he would've been dead! No... That's not it. Even he said that she can be annoying too. She can't allow her imagination to go wild like that. "No... he wouldn't do that." She turned to her side on the bed with a sigh, hoping that she'll still have a chance with him. Ashlin closes her eyes and accepts the darkness and warmth of sleep.

Without her realizing it, she heard a ** _' BANG'_**   from her door, and a rustle. Ashlin sat straight up to see an upset best friend marching his way to her. "B-Babe?!" She shouts from the sudden surprise attack Leon gave her. She turns to see the clock and it was already 5:45 pm already?! How long has she been asleep?!

Leon growled at her. With a glare, he yells at her, "Thanks to you, you've gotten me in serious trouble!"

"What the hell did I do?!" She asked him, giving out a glare of her own. She stood up from her bed and face towards him. "I wasn't even with you for more than half the day. I may cause trouble, but I know that I didn't cause you any!"

Leon shouts out to her again, "Yes you did! I had my phone taken away from me because she caught me texting you in class! I had to write an apology to her and have detention thanks to your bored ass!" 

Ashlin should've been used this by now. Once in a while, she has these arguments with him time to time, but sometimes, they get real heated, like now. Her blood is boiling, and face like a tomato because of her rage. "Well excuse me, I'm sorry I came here all the way to Japan from America to see my childhood, and best, friend in the whole entire world!" She screeched out. Ashlin stopped when she realized that Leon isn't speaking, and his hair is covering his eyes.

This was getting... kind of scary for her. She felt her spine shiver and walk a few steps backwards. He walks to her. The back of her legs are against the bed as he gained on her. Once she looked him to the eyes, she froze. His ice blue eyes looked ominous to the point she actually freezes like a statue. His breath tickled her face, as her lips part because of this moment. She couldn't move. In one swift movement, her best friend pushes her down before she can process what's happening. Now, he's on top of her with a leg in between hers, his lips onto hers.

His hand begin to scavenge her upper torso, making her shiver. His tongue begins to tangle onto hers. Her mind became blank as she moans out. Her sensitivity heightens with each and every time he grazes a sweet spot on her. What makes this even more arousing is that she's not even wearing a bra. She let out a whimper too, as her nipples begin to grow hard from his harsh grasps. She can feel her pants begins to grip onto her, heat rising from her stomach. 

Ashlin felt a rush of air from her legs because of her pants being pulled down along her panties. After that, she felt the bed on her stomach as Leon gently rubs her ass as making her slightly sigh. Soon, two loud crack into the air erupts. Her butt is red and the pain made her cry out as a single tear ran through her cheek. The sound gets louder and louder as each one is causing her both great agony and pleasure. She couldn't help but release a moan as Leon spanks her repeating. With the other hand, he clasps onto Ashlin's boob. 

She feels something opening up and wet. Then, she hears her best friend whisper into his ear, raspy, "You like that, don't ya, you slutty bitch?" Her whole entire body shudders after he whispers that out. Another loud smack from her ass came again, making her scream. "You like it when Daddy smacks you, huh?"

A whiplash upon Ashlin's ass made her feel like her ass is tingling now. "Y-Yes Daddy!" She yelps out as the next spank came again. Over and over again, and each one made her more aroused. She never knew this side of Leon before. In all honesty, she loves it. This side of Leon is making her even more excited. Degrading her like a fucking slut feels so good, she can feel her spine shiver in bliss. 

"NOW YOU FUCKING DONE IT, SLUT!" He screamed at her. Before she can turn her head and see what happened, she was flipped onto her back now. Now Ashlin has a full view of what's happening to Leon. Her eyes widen as she watches her love interest unzips his pants and reveal a huge dick! The sight of that huge beluga made her drool out of her mouth. 

He scoots up, sitting on her chest, having her smell the rock hard rod. The scent of it made her shudder. Gripping onto her hair, he growls to her, "Slut, you better suck Daddy's dick."

She licked her lips and did what Leon said. Ashlin never tasted anything so sweet and salty before in her life. His pre-cum is so addicting, she couldn't imagine what his sperm tastes like. She can hear him grunt and gasp as he thrusts into her mouth. "You like the taste of Daddy's cock, don't ya? Come on, slut, suck!" His word went all over her body. She feels the red head is about to cum from the twitch of his dick into her mouth, so she sucked harder, bobbing her head. But before she could taste anything, he took his cock out of her mouth, making a tiny 'pop'. 

"Slut thinks that she's going to taste Daddy's cum without permission. Not a chance!" She hears the rustle again. This time, she can fully hear it's paper. She looks to him to see that a stretchy, rubbery object is covering his cock. "Not in the slut's mouth or her bitchy vagina!" Without a second thought, he thrusts himself into her vagina. She cried out in pain. It's so big, and he did nothing to prep her for it!

He begins to thrust again and again into her, and she's loving both the pain and the excitement. Ashlin moans as her breathing is uneven. "You like that, slut? Huh? HUH?!" He groans at her tight and wet pussy. Her head is between both of his hands. Leon's hovering over her as she can see him glaring, but loving this as well. 

"Yes Daddy! Daddy, yes! YES" She yells out as his cock goes deeper and faster than before. Her eyes widen, her eyes dilated smaller as he hits her G-Spot. The 'Daddy's became 'Leon's as she begins to get closer and closer on the edge. 

She looks to see Leon's eyes to see that his face is all scrunched up in pleasure, but his eyes are now gentler than before. "Ashlin!" He cries out, can't taking anymore. "Ashlin! I love you!" He cries out. The two shouts out into the air as they both cum at the same time, calling out their names. 

They both huff from exhaustion. Leon fell on top of her, panting from the biggest orgasm that he probably had. He feels the warmth of the girl below her and kiss her cheek gently. Butterfly kisses littered her face, making him blush a little bit. She is so cute, he thought to himself.

This made Ashlin a bit confused. He's acting completely different now. He was like a monster when they were having sex, but now he's acting like a cute little puppy! Then her eyes widen in realization. She smirked a tiny bit and mischievously whispers, "Leon~"

She felt him jump, shuddering himself nervous. "Y-Yes, Ashlin?" He asks.

So that was his little trick. "So this is what you meant by doing something together~"

He giggles bashfully to himself, now lying on his side, looking into the girl's eyes. "Y-Yeah. And the part about my phone being taken away was fake too... In a way." He blushed again. His cheeks got warm as he sighs, "I knew you were into this type of stuff, so I decided to... have this a way to confess to you." He said the last part in a silent matter.

Of course, she heard, but Ashlin couldn't believe her ears. Him? Her love? Confessing to her? That explained why he came here at 5! His classes usually ends at 2:45-3pm, how he got that stuff. (I mean. seriously. With that type of clothes he usually wears, it must've took Leon hours to have his swag clothes.) Her heart couldn't contain it any longer and brought him into a hug. "I love you Leon!"

His blush became redder, but sighs in content. He smile, smelling her scent as he whispers, "I love you."


	2. Saihara the Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara has no idea how he got in this situation. Why is he allowing Ouma turning him into a bitch?

A crack echoed in the silent room two boys were sharing. Shuichi’s moan was stifled by a ball gag that was forced into his mouth by Kokichi. Another crack echoed. The pain the detective feels on his ass worsens as Kokichi continues to spank the hell out of it with a leather paddle with the word ‘BITCH’ was on it. The pale skin turns red as the word is imprinted on his ass.

It was Kokichi’s idea to do this. The Supreme Leader decided he wanted to play with Shuichi. Not wanting to cause trouble, of course, he agreed to this silly little idea. He regretted it the moment when Kokichi snuck behind him and handcuffed his wrists together. This caused him to panic at the scene. He couldn’t do anything about it, so Kokichi got his way with him. (Honest to god, there’s a lot of Saiouma fanfic relating to these handcuffs that’s also rated M/E)

Kokichi started to strip him, then he made Shuichi go bent down on his lap as the Supreme Ruler sat on the edge of the bed, with his ass sticking up. It was the liar’s nimble fingers that tore off Saihara’s pants off. He screamed at Kokichi for this till he got a spank from the supreme leader. It slowly escalated to him being smacked all over his ass till he got the paddle and ball gag from his pockets.

“Saihara-chan seems he’s enjoying himself. I never knew what Miu said was true. You are a masochist.” Ouma laughed out loud as Saihara’s cheeks turned a bright red. This is embarrassing. 

The detective’s eyes widen when he felt something grabbed his member. A shiver ran through his spine as he whimpered when it stroked it. He hears the Leader whispered in his ear, “Ya see what I mean? You’re already a bumbling, moaning bitch.”

Kokichi strokes faster and faster. Saihara wants to struggle out of it and scream at him. He couldn’t because his hand continued to make him go off the edge. Shuichi moaned through the ball gag, wanting a release already. 

“Desperate, huh?” Kokichi decided to stop and thought of another plan. He stopped stroking Saihara’s dick. He couldn’t help but smirk when he overheard him transmit out a high pitch whine from not cumming.

Saihara-chan was being so cute, so sexy, a real spoiled bitch. Kokichi is really going to make him go nuts. He wants the detective to fully admit he’s a slutty bitch who wants to have his dick stick up his ass. He took off the ball gag while taking off his scarf and wrapping it around Shuichi’s eyes. He hears him trying to protest, but the fun is just starting.

”Ouma-kun! Ouma-kun, sto- AAHH!” His knees twitched as he felt a new sensation. _‘S-Something’s in my ass.’_ Hard realization hit him hard as it slowly pumped him from the inside out. 

Kokichi’s fingering him! W-what the hell?! He actually tried to do it himself, but he always hurt himself. Why is he moving like this? Why does it feel so good? 

The second finger went inside him. “Time to stretch Saihara-chan! How else will he handle my dick? If you cum from your butt during this process, then you’ll have to be punished!”

A giggle erupt from Kokichi when he heard Saihara’s trying to protest. It didn’t work since Kokichi made his moan louder by going faster. He hit all of the spots in him. Of course, he’s going to make Shuichi cum like this. The fun will only stop if he allowed Shuichi to slide out of this scot-free.

Shuichi was trying to suppress his moans and control his body from shivering. Taking deep breathes works, right? Kokichi is going slow, so there’s no way he’s going to cum. Not like this. It does feel good though. That doesn’t mean he’s going allow himself to orgasm just from this! No way!

This is really funny how the detective has this shimmer of hope. He slowly comes up and goes down to try to find ‘the spot’. He noticed Saihara jumped a little when his a certain nerve in there. He hit the jackpot. 

Saihara is trying his best, so now it’s time for him to fail. Kokichi heard him sigh in relief when only the tip of his middle finger is the only thing inside his ass. Saihara really thought he won? How hilarious that the detective thought he won the battle. A smirk on the Supreme Ruler’s face said so otherwise. 

With a swift thrust, Kokichi aggressively puts in three fingers and hit the spot that made Shuichi jump like a little bug. He heard Shuichi cry out in a high pitch voice as he moans. “O-OUMA-KUN!” Now his body’s shivering as it’s arched. Kokichi has the chance to grip a fist full of Shuichi’s hair and make sure his body stays in this position. It does says somewhere that it make the orgasming process much more intense, right?

It was then Shuichi realizes his plan. He planned this from the start! He tries to control his body again, but Kokichi is really ramming his fingers on that spot. It's way too much! Shuichi can feel his ass getting filled and stretched all the way. 

He cries out, “I-I’m going to- Ah! Kokichi!”

 A deep twisting feeling's inside of Saihara gut as he’s moaning, like a bitch. The last thrust from the smaller teen’s finger made him scream out as the twisting feeling intensified. The fingers stopped as it’s being pulled out. Kokichi can hear him moan from the aftermath of that orgasm. He couldn’t help but giggle as he rubs the sticky substance in between his fingers that came from the detective’s ass. 

Shuichi shivered when he can feel Kokichi’s glare. This detective is just too cute. Usually, detectives are stubborn and outright annoying. This one isn’t boring at all. He’s going to have a ton of fun making his mind flip out from having his dick in him.

He teased, “Guess Saihara-Chan has to be punished. After cumming like that, how on earth will you be able to handle My. Big. Throbbing. Cock?~” He said the last part in a sing-song tone. 

He tossed him on the bed. Shuichi let out a yelp out of surprise as he hit the soft cushions. He can’t see anything because of the blindfold Kokichi placed on him. He tries to struggle out of the cuffs, but it was no use. His feet were also binded too. He has no way of escape. 

The bed shook when as he felt a hand grabbed him, getting him on his knees as his face lies on the soft pillow. Kokichi has a really good grip on him. It's going to be hard to escape from him now, and the detective is still weak from the orgasm. There's nothing else to do other than take whatever punishment Kokichi has planned for him. That's the terrifying part about the situation. 

A sudden white-hot, but small, pain of electric energy made Saihara jumped as his ass is being assaulted by those tiny shocks from his ass. It wasn't just painful, but it's embarrassing. His voice is giving out yelps that sounds like a little girl! He shouldn't have agreed to this. 

It stopped suddenly. Kokichi usually takes his time torturing others. It’s raising a ton of red flags which is the scariest thing ever to Shuichi. He yelped when something is wrapping his dick, tightly. “O-Ouma-kun?” His voice was shaking.

”Just enjoy your time being a masochist. It’s not going to get worse, I promise~” He feels something shaking... right on the rim of his opening. It made Saihara shiver at the stimulation while biting his lip to make sure a sound doesn’t come from it. It doesn’t help that he’s still sensitive from cumming before. 

It suddenly went into his ass! It was small, but the small object was vibrating hard. His toes twitched as his muscle tense then relax as it’s stimulating the detective’s prostate. It’s impossible to hold in his moans. It feels so good. 

The Supreme Leader couldn’t help but stare at Shuichi Saihara. Kokichi actually thought he would be denying the pleasure than already accepting it. This kind of got a little boring. Then again, Saihara’s moans are really adorable. He can feel his pants getting tighter as he starts to get hard. This detective got some nerve doing that to him. He never knew that this guy can make him hard that quickly during their little session.

It’s so good! Too good, but he’s about to cum again. His hips twitched as a tiny vibration went on a sensitive spot. W-what’s going on? He can feel himself on edge, but it won’t come out! The detective shrieked when it suddenly got stronger with slight drool coming from the corner of his mouth.

“Found the fun?” Ouma whispered gently to his ear which made his neck shivered.

Wha- ?! That’s what’s happening!? The vibrator got even more intense. He’s on the edge, and he can’t cum. At this rate, he’s going to go insane. He realized that this prankster probably wants something out of this. 

He tried to control himself again, but a few moans were coming out as well. All Saihara can muster when he whimpered, “O-Ouma- kun- AH! What are yoooUUU- Mmmhh, ah... planning?”

Kokichi giggles as his Saihara-chan is trying to speak through all the pleasure he’s forced to endure. He actually can’t wait to shove his whole cock into that ass while the taller male screams and begs like a bitch. But he digress. What he should really be doing is showing this detective who’s boss around here. Yes. That’s a better thought.

”No speaking when I’m the one in control!” A crack echoed again. Shuichi yelped when his ass got slapped again. That made him lose his composure. He lost his focus, making him moan out again when he was reminded of the vibrator in his ass. He’s going insane! 

He cant stand it anymore! He really needs to cum, but whatever is tied around his cock is really making sure nothing comes out. Is this Kokichi’s definition of fun? Torturing others until they submit? It doesn’t matter, because his body is getting desperate for the release, and if he’s right, Ouma won’t give it to him that easily.

Kokichi smiles at his creation. He begins to torture Shuichi with the electric wand to make him jump again. BDSM is so much fun, especially when people doesn’t expect it to be BDSM. This is so fun! The way Shuichi squeaks is just adorable.

“K-Kokichi!” Saihara whimpers as the vibrator is buzzing intensely. “P-please... make me cum...”

His smile widen. He’s finally submitting? It’s not as fun an before. He’ll still listen anyways. “Yes?~”

”P-please..?”

Kokichi couldn’t giggle as much as he wanted to, now. This guy really made him hard. He remembered that he was in several sexual relationships before. Well, all of them took at least 10 minutes for him and his ex-partners to get hard. Sure, some of them were really cute, but Saihara-chan is in a whole new level. His pearly white skin with silken black hair, and especially his irresistible voice. He can find himself drowning in his harmonious voice.

He was the one who’s calling out his name, and tried lie to him when he’s an skillful liar with that voice. No one has ever done that, especially with that knowledge. He would even make a bold move to even hold his hand. This bastard does takes risks. That’s the fun part about him.

Now he’s whining for a release, and if you were to ask Ouma, he would lie about not wanting it too. He can’t do it anymore. He takes off his shirt, and noticed Shuichi stopped for a moment before moaning again from the vibrator. He saw Saihara’s dick twitched a bit, making him hot. 

“Alrighty then, my beloved Shuichi.” Shuichi gasped when the Supreme Leader took out the vibrator. Suddenly flipped over, he can hear a zipper being pulled down.

That’s when Shuichi’s eyes widen inside the blindfold when he felt a pair of lips on his with a hand resting on his cheek. Is Ouma-kun... kissing him? He couldn’t help but deepen kiss, sighing with content through his nose. 

Kokichi broke the kiss and the blinds were slowly taken off of the detective. He sees Ouma’s deep purple eyes. He whispers on his lips “Time to get down and dirty.” He kisses him again.

Shuichi’s heart fluttered a bit, but closes his eyes to enrapture himself into Kokichi’s heat.


End file.
